james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Avatar (film)
Avatar is an upcoming epic 3-D science fiction film directed by James Cameron, due to be released on December 18, 2009. Plot The story’s protagonist, Jake Sully (Sam Worthington), is a former Marine who was wounded and paralyzed from the waist down in combat on Earth. Jake is selected to participate in the Avatar program, which will enable him to walk. Jake travels to Pandora, a lush jungle-covered extraterrestrial moon filled with incredible life forms, some beautiful, many terrifying. Pandora is also home to the Na'vi, a sentient humanoid race that humans consider primitive, yet are more physically capable than humans. Standing three meters tall (approximately 10ft), with tails and sparkling blue skin, the Na’vi live in harmony with their unspoiled world. As humans encroach deeper into Pandora's forests in search of a valuable mineral called Unobtanium, the Na’vi unleash their formidable warrior abilities to defend their threatened existence. Jake has unwittingly been recruited to become part of this encroachment. Since humans are unable to breathe the air on Pandora, they have created genetically-bred human-Na’vi hybrids known as Avatars. The Avatars are living, breathing bodies that are controlled by a human "driver" through a technology that links the driver's mind to their Avatar body. On Pandora, through his Avatar body, Jake can be whole once again. Sent deep into Pandora's jungles as a scout for the soldiers that will follow, Jake encounters many of Pandora's beauties and dangers. There he meets a young Na’vi female, Neytiri, whose beauty is matched only by her ferocity in battle. Over time, Jake integrates himself into Na'vi's clan, and begins to fall in love with her. As a result, Jake finds himself caught between the military-industrial forces of Earth, and the Na’vi, forcing him to choose sides in an epic battle that will decide the fate of an entire world. Old Scripment This is the Old Scripment, changed with what we know now. Probably, most of the scripment will change in the new one. SPOILER WARNING The story begins on Earth, approximently two hundred years hence and it is a very bleak, grim depressing sight. The planet's ecosystem has been so exploited by humankind that it can barely even shelter life any longer. Everything ranging from stripmining, air pollution, and every other form of exploitation and abuse have lead to mankind living in a tired world. .]]Because mankind used up all Earth's resources (and apparently recycling techniques have barely advanced) many companies are looking to the rest of the galaxy for new resources, and there's no extraterrestrial locale richer in resources than Pandora. Pillaging Pandora has its problems (it's five light-years away and its atmosphere is toxic for humans to breathe) and its billions and billions of dollars worth of a superconducter called Unobtainium make those hurdles well worth jumping over. There's a joint-venture of companies called the RDA who have a massive colony on Pandora to mine for unobtainium, as well as Pandora's many other resources. Jake Sully (mid-twenties), is a disllusioned war vet, paralyzed from a meaningless war a few years prior. Because he happens to have genes which are useful to the RDA, Jake ultimately finds himself making the three-year trip to Pandora to work on the Avatar program. Pandora's sentient native race is called the Na'vi, and the RDA has a way to communicate with them. They genetically develop Na'vi bodies and then those bodies are controlled externally by, well, "controllers". The controllers wear a headset called the link, and their human bodies are effectively unconscious while commandeering their Na'vi avatar. (Only a small percentage of humans have genes which allow for an Avatar body to be grown for them, and Jake is needed because he's in the minority.) So Jake and the new crew from Earth awaken from suspended animation and arrive at the RDA's Pandora colony. It is run by Selfridge, an efficient company man wholly dedicated to the RDA. He also oversees the compound's massive, highly-trained military force, SECFOR, which is run mostly by Colonel Quaritch, a military man through-and-through who loves blood and hates life... especially Pandoran life. Jake also meets Grace Augustine, who is both an Avatar and the compound's "xenobotanist". After he defends himself against her cynicism and insults, Grace takes to Jake and eventually becomes his mentor. (In the film, Grace will be the head of the entire Avatar program.) .]]So Jake begins life as a Na'vi. Their bodies are very human-like - they're bipedal and with similar faces - but they're blue, 10-feet tall, and evoke a feline impression, complete with a tail. Also, the Na'vi are much stronger, faster, and more agile than humans. At first, Jake is just happy to be walking again. The Avatar program is just a small part of the RDA's Pandoran operation, there's a palpable tension between those in the Avatar program and everybody else. While most of the people at Hell's Gate (the RDA compound) are just mindless labor or system-dependant troops, the Avatar controllers are described sort of like a pack of stoners, high on the experience of living as a Na'vi. . When you put these two types of people together... something's bound to snap. .]]During an early venture into the beautiful but lethal Pandoran wilderness, one of the trigger-happy troops is about to fire at Grace's Avatar. Jake, now comfortable in his Avatar body, manhandles the troop (like a "ragdoll") and this doesn't exactly help in easing the tension between the two groups. Later, on a separate venture into Pandora, Jake gets separated from the rest of the Avatars and finds himself having to fend for himself in the ultra-savage Pandoran wilderness. This is like putting a three year-old out in the middle of the worst jungles of Africa and expecting him to survive. The only way to survive in Pandora is knowledge, and Jake is still a novice. .]]But he's brave. After witnessing a manticore scarf down a titanothere Jake is then attacked by a pack of viperwolves ("Wolves as painted by Francis Bacon") and is saved by somebody who has a lot of knowledge of Pandora: Neytiri, the princess of the local Na'vi tribe. Like Grace, Jake gets through Neytiri's tough exterior because she's inspired by his bravery and feistiness. So Neytiri takes Jake back to her village, showing him the infinite mysteries of the Pandoran ecosystem. Jake meets the tribe, including Neytiri's parents, and begins the spiritual transformation from human to Na'vi. He feels "right" as a Na'vi. tribe.]]In the following days, Jake and Neytiri's bond grows and there's an elaborate montage of Jake fully learning the ways of the Na'vi and how to surivive in Pandora. He's a natural amongst them, and far more intuitive than the other science-minded Avatars. And more courageous, too. Because of this, Josh is the first Avatar that the Na'vi invite into their ritualistic sturmbeest hunt. This is where the important concept of "queueing" comes into play. Most Pandoran creatures have an external nerve which acts as an input port to their brains. The Na'vi have the output, called their queue, which enables them to jack into the animals and commandeer them. After the Sturmbeest hunt (where Jake again proves his courageous mettle), he partakes in the Na'vi's festive celebration. Afterwards, Neytiri takes Jake to her special place in the forest and they make love. starts to bulldoze Pandora.]]The next day, the real trouble begins. Selfridge unexpectedly bulldozes a large section of the Na'vi forest, including sacred land, the Hallelujah Mountains. Jake and Grace, in human form, argue against this new construction, especially in light of the new potential Jake's bonding with the Na'vi has created. But Selfridge and the troops are sick of the Avatar program (presumably jealous of them), and the bulldozing continues the next day. This time, Powersuit-armed troops accompany the bulldozers, killing anything that moves. Powersuits, as their name suggests, are massive robotic soots that dramatically improve the troops size, speed, strength, etc. Jake realizes that there's no reasoning with Selfridge or the system-worshipping troops and bureaucrats beneath him, so he seeks assistance from his fellow controllers, trying to arrange some sort of coup. "Pandora is not Hell, it's Eden. And Eden is being bulldozed and stripmined and raped. We have no right. We are the aliens here. We are the space monsters". The Avatar controllers might have free minds but, alas, they're non-committal. Led by Tsu Tey, their greatest warrior, the Na'vi sabotage the RDA's construction equipment, destroying it with a napalm-like incendiary. starts to kill everyone they find.]]The next day Selfridge orders a retaliatory raid and Quaritch and his troops love it. They hop into their powersuits and raid the Na'vi with an assault. Countless Na'vi are killed, including the tribe's patriach (Neytiri's father), and many others are taken prisoner... including Neytiri. Selfridge has also shut down the Avatar program, physically turning off the link equipment. But Jake, Grace, and several others head to Site 26, an auxiliary link facility. On the way, Grace takes a bullet, and her human body ultimately dies. After re-linking to his Avatar, Jake goes to the Na'vi and helps them orchestrate a rescue of their imprisoned friends. (There's nothing especially clever about this rescue: they get in under cover of the RDA's tractors and protect themselves from the automated sentry guns by wearing employee's identifying badges.) As the Na'vi are fleeing the facility, Quaritch and the rest of the troops discover what's happened and they Powersuit up and chase the Na'vi into the forest. The Na'vi, though, utterly destroy the troops, killing many of them brutally. Quaritch, the bloodthirsty trooper, is left dumbstruck at the defeat of his team. "What the hell is happening. They just go their asses kicked by bows and arrows?" This episode prompts a formal declaration of war from Selfridge: the Na'vi are all to be killed, as are the renegade controllers. Grace's Na'vi body miraculously appears. (Her human body had been killed, remember.) Grace, now living exclusively as a Na'vi, explains the wholistic wonders of the Pandoran ecosystem. Pandora, the planet itself, is essentially a brain, its tress are the neurons, their roots its synapses. The humans and their troops were a cancer for Pandora, and so it used its resources (the animal and the plants) to cleanse itself of the cancer. Lastly (and this will be important later), Pandora can sometimes do a "soul transfer", put one consciousness into another body (where the Na'vi keep their spare bodies, I don't know), and it chose to save Grace's soul in this manner. Jake then has all the Na'vi queue into the planet itself so that he can explain to Pandora the magnitude of the danger the humans present. He tells her about the Navajo and the Sioux, and how their treaties and their trust was betrayed, as will Pandora be betrayed if she trusts the humans. The next day, Selfridge and Quaritch begin the epic war that will later be called the Battle of the Big Rock Candy Mountain. The first part of the battle is in the air between thousands of queued Na'vi riding Bansheerays and Leonoptertyx (savage, dragon-like predators with wingspans of perhaps 30 meters) against dozens of humans vehicles, which all have VTOL ability. Most of the human ships are destroyed in a hydrogen explosion when a massive hydrogen-based bug is detonated. While the air battle rages, dozens of troops in Powersuits raid the forest, as well. Here, the Na'vi have the help of all of Pandora's creatures, which the planet has directed against the humans. Now these two interconnected battles are too dense with events for me to explain here. Suffice to say, the Pandorans eventually come out on top. The battle climaxes in a fight between Jake (as a Na'vi, of course) fighting Colonel Quaritch in a Powersuit. Jake eventually gets Quaritch out of the suit. Quaritch flees back to the base on foot but is chased down by a pack of viperwolves. The Battle of the Big Rock Candy Mountain concludes... All the surviving humans are rounded up - including Selfridge - and shipped back to the command ship in Pandora's orbit. Jake bluffs to them that Pandora is developing an extremely potent antibody for humans in its atmosphere, and if they return they will all certainly die. That night, the Na'vi gather in a chant, queued into the planet itself. Jake's human and Avatar bodies lie side by side. His rebreather is removed from his human body, insuring its death. Neytiri kisses him... and his Na'vi eyes open. Cast Humans *'Sam Worthington' as Jake Sully, the epoch's protaganist. He is an ex-marine, parylized from the waist down that volunteers to go to Pandora as an avatar, because humans cannot breathe Pandoran air. There he falls in love with the Na'vi princess, Neytiri. *'Sigourney Weaver' as Dr. Grace Augustine, a botanist that mentors Jake Sully and helps him in the amazing planet of Pandora. She is in charge that everybody will get home alive. *'Michelle Rodriguez' as Trudy Chacon, a retired marine pilot. *'Joel David Moore' as Norm Spellman, an anthropologist who studies plant and nature life (like Dr. Augustine). *'Stephen Lang' as Colonel Quaritch, the colonel that is in lead of the operation and hates Pandoran life. The main antagonist alongside Parker Selfridge *'Giovanni Ribisi' as Parker Selfridge, a company man that does anything for money. *'Matt Gerald' as Lyle Wainfleet, a SecFor corporal and the second-most prominent villain, after Quaritch. *'Dileep Rao' as Dr. Max Patel, the doctor of the operation that passes the human mind on an avatar. Na'vis *[[Zoe Saldana|'Zoe Saldana']] as Neytiri, the Na'vi princess Jake initially betrays, but then falls in love with. *'CCH Pounder' as Moha, the Na'vi queen and mother of Neytiri. *'Laz Alonso' as Tsu'Tey, one of Pandora's finest warriors. *'Peter Mensah' as Awkey, *'Wes Studi' as Eytukan, the Na'vi king and father of Neytiri. Trivia General *Announced on June 14, 2005 in the Hollywood Reporter, James Cameron's untitled "Project 880" is a parallel project being developed alongside Battle Angel (2011). It will use the same digital-3D camera system (developed by Vince Pace) and virtual production studio (developed by Robert Legato) that Cameron will use on Battle Angel. *A casting call was posted on the website of Mali Finn Casting in early December 2005 for the female lead. The casting call was erroneously reported to be for James Cameron's Battle Angel (2011). However, Battle Angel will be the second of the back-to-back Cameron projects with a likely 2013 release. *Michael Biehn was considered for the role of Colonel Quaritch. He met with James Cameron three times and saw some of the 3D footage, but in the end it simply came down to the fact that Cameron didn't want people thinking it was Aliens (1986) all over again, as Sigourney Weaver had already been cast. *Sigourney Weaver plays a 'James Cameron' persona for her character in 'Avatar'. Sigourney stated in an interview, "I teased him because to me I'm playing Jim Cameron in the movie as this kind of brilliant, approach-driven, idealistic perfectionist. But that same somebody has a great heart underneath. So I have to say I was always kind of channeling him." *'James Cameron' originally attempted to get this film made in 1999 as his immediate follow-up to Titanic (1997). However, at the time, the special effects he wanted for the movie ran the proposed budget up to $400 million. No studio would fund the film, and it was subsequently shelved for almost ten years. *James Cameron's first feature film since Titanic (1997). *The movie is 40% live action and 60% photo-realistic CGI. A large amount of motion capture technology was used for the CGI scenes. *Seeing the character of Gollum in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) convinced James Cameron that CGI effects had progressed enough to make Avatar (2009). Quotes "This is great." :- Jake Sully Avatar Day On August 21, the world will get its first look at director James Cameron’s motion picture epic AVATAR, when Twentieth Century Fox and Cameron debut the film’s trailer everywhere – while select cinemas and IMAX® theaters will screen extended footage prepared by the renowned filmmaker for this global “Avatar Day” event. The worldwide trailer launch will be presented in all formats, including IMAX® 3-D, IMAX® 2-D, digital 3-D, digital 2-D, and 35mm 2-D. The trailer will also be available online. The extended look at Avatar will unspool only on August 21 – and only in 3-D – in select theaters and IMAX®. Details on locations and reserving tickets for this extraordinary and unprecedented experience will be announced soon. In addition on the 21st, Ubisoft® will unveil the trailer for their videogame James Cameron’s Avatar: The Game, and Mattel will reveal the action figures for the film’s Avatar and alien Na’vi characters. Trailer Screenshots Oct 29, 2009 trailer Oct29Trailer-01.jpg Oct29Trailer-02.jpg Oct29Trailer-03.jpg Oct29Trailer-04.jpg Oct29Trailer-05.jpg Oct29Trailer-06.jpg Oct29Trailer-07.jpg Oct29Trailer-08.jpg Oct29Trailer-09.jpg Oct29Trailer-10.jpg Oct29Trailer-11.jpg Oct29Trailer-12.jpg Oct29Trailer-13.jpg Oct29Trailer-14.jpg Oct29Trailer-15.jpg Oct29Trailer-16.jpg Oct29Trailer-17.jpg Oct29Trailer-18.jpg Oct29Trailer-19.jpg Oct29Trailer-20.jpg Oct29Trailer-21.jpg Oct29Trailer-22.jpg Oct29Trailer-23.jpg Oct29Trailer-24.jpg Oct29Trailer-25.jpg Oct29Trailer-26.jpg Oct29Trailer-27.jpg Oct29Trailer-28.jpg Oct29Trailer-29.jpg Oct29Trailer-30.jpg Oct29Trailer-31.jpg Oct29Trailer-32.jpg Oct29Trailer-33.jpg Oct29Trailer-34.jpg Oct29Trailer-35.jpg Oct29Trailer-36.jpg Oct29Trailer-37.jpg Oct29Trailer-38.jpg Oct29Trailer-39.jpg Oct29Trailer-40.jpg Oct29Trailer-41.jpg Oct29Trailer-42.jpg Oct29Trailer-43.jpg Oct29Trailer-44.jpg Oct29Trailer-45.jpg Oct29Trailer-46.jpg Oct29Trailer-47.jpg Oct29Trailer-48.jpg Oct29Trailer-49.jpg Oct29Trailer-50.jpg Oct29Trailer-51.jpg Oct29Trailer-52.jpg Oct29Trailer-53.jpg Oct29Trailer-54.jpg Oct29Trailer-55.jpg Oct29Trailer-56.jpg Oct29Trailer-57.jpg Oct29Trailer-58.jpg Oct29Trailer-59.jpg Oct29Trailer-60.jpg Oct29Trailer-61.jpg Oct29Trailer-62.jpg Oct29Trailer-63.jpg Oct29Trailer-64.jpg Oct29Trailer-65.jpg Oct29Trailer-66.jpg Oct29Trailer-67.jpg Oct29Trailer-68.jpg Oct29Trailer-69.jpg Oct29Trailer-70.jpg Oct29Trailer-71.jpg Oct29Trailer-72.jpg Oct29Trailer-73.jpg Oct29Trailer-74.jpg Oct29Trailer-75.jpg Oct29Trailer-76.jpg Oct29Trailer-77.jpg Oct29Trailer-78.jpg Oct29Trailer-79.jpg Oct29Trailer-80.jpg Oct29Trailer-81.jpg Oct29Trailer-82.jpg Oct29Trailer-83.jpg Oct29Trailer-84.jpg Oct29Trailer-85.jpg Oct29Trailer-86.jpg Oct29Trailer-87.jpg Oct29Trailer-88.jpg Oct29Trailer-89.jpg Oct29Trailer-90.jpg Oct29Trailer-91.jpg Oct29Trailer-92.jpg Oct29Trailer-93.jpg Oct29Trailer-94.jpg Oct29Trailer-95.jpg Oct29Trailer-96.jpg Oct29Trailer-97.jpg Oct29Trailer-98.jpg Oct29Trailer-99.jpg Oct29Trailer-100.jpg Category:Avatar